


Bite Me

by anarchisticbabe



Category: Gotham (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Bite marks, Blood Drinking, F/M, Horror, Kidnapping, unhealthy relationship, vampire
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-19
Updated: 2020-04-20
Packaged: 2021-03-02 03:59:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,805
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23738722
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anarchisticbabe/pseuds/anarchisticbabe
Summary: A huff followed. “Two bite marks, not a single drop of blood in her body – you're not trying to tell me that a vampire … that sounds absurd, don't you think?”
Relationships: Jeremiah Valeska/Original Female Character(s)
Kudos: 7





	Bite Me

**Author's Note:**

> My friend had this awesome idea but she deleted the story.  
> However, she allowed me to write the story for her! Yippee!  
> I loved and still love the story, so, I'll treat it like one of my baby's.
> 
> To the story:
> 
> Alternate universe.  
> It does follow the canon at many points.  
> Maybe a small warning should be said at the beginning.  
> Jeremiah is a cold-blooded killer, not gonna sugar coat it.  
> He is a psychopath and a vampire. The story will be dark and sad.

> _You know that I can’t control this  
>  instinct to feed the hunter in me …_
> 
> _– Like a Vampire, Catrien Maxwell_

_**... the quick clicking of her high heels echoed through the almost empty parking garage. Her lungs were burning, but she wasn’t allowed to stop. He was right behind her. His steps were slow but alarmingly close. Even though the girl knew she wouldn't get away from him, she still kept running. And then it happened – after a few more steps, she twisted her ankle and fell to the ground. A sharp stabbing pain went through her knees. Her eyes widened in fear as she realized that she scraped both of them, that they were bleeding. The scent of her blood would reach her stalker in less than a second, drive him crazy just like it did yesterday but this time there was no escape …** _

⋆｡˚ ✩

Corinna Gordon was sitting in front of her father at the well-known GCPD. The young lady hummed a sweet melody while she dangled her legs and watched her dad work. With his wrinkled forehead he looked highly concentrated, but she could tell from his eyelids which fell shut from minute to minute the agonizing tiredness he must be feeling right now. He worked too much, tried to be a good father and find a woman who would love him with all her heart and stayed with him for more than half a year. The girl felt the guilty conscience spreading in her head. After his paperwork they were supposed to go to a restaurant and have dinner, but the longer she watched her father write his report while he could hardly keep his eyes open, the more selfish the idea sounded of going to a restaurant named ‘ _Food Mood_ ’ afterwards.

“We don't have to go to Food Mood tonight, Dad. I'll rustle up some grub at home … or if I remember correctly, we still have pizza left from yesterday. I can just warm it up and–”

“–it’s out of the question, Cori.” Gordon interrupted her, lifting his gaze from the report and looking into his daughter's eyes for the first time in a while. Despite the smile on his face, they still appeared tired, powerless. “I promised you. We will have a nice evening together, get a big menu and then have an ice cream – _with extra sprinkles_.”

His daughter smiled a little but shook her head. “It’s all right. You don't have to prove anything to me, Dad. I'll still love you even if you don't go to Food Mood with me.”

“Are you sure? We could still order something at the drive-in.”

“I'm one hundred percent sure. And besides, we should stop eating so much unhealthy food – especially you, Dad. After all, you can't get your shirt buttoned lately and your pants seem to have become a little tight around your belly.” Corinna chuckled while her father grinned at her statement.

“Captain Gordon,” suddenly the voice of Lucius Fox sounded, who had probably sneaked into her father's office, whereupon the brunette flinched slightly. She turned to him and gave him a smile. Lucius returned her smile without hesitation. “Corinna, nice to see you again. Sorry to disturb you, but I think – _I'm sure_ your father should see something … _very interesting_.”

Corinna frowned. Lucius seemed a little excited, as if he just saw something he had never seen in his life before. In any case it increased the girl’s curiosity. She knew that her father, despite his tiredness, would still be taking a look at it – and she didn't want to miss it either, though Gordon had forbidden her to set a foot near the forensic department.

“Of course,” it came abruptly from Gordon, who had got up from his chair and casted a glance at his young daughter – his face expression as serious as always. “You stay here and wait for me, understand? Don't move, Cori. This shouldn't take long. If you want, I can ask Harvey to join you.”

“No, no. All good. I'll wait for you right here.” Her father nodded before he hurried out of the office with Lucius behind him, probably on their way to the new victim.

Corinna quickly got up from her chair and left her father’s office as well. She tried to sneak as unobtrusively as possible past a couple of policemen, who worked their night shift with little enthusiasm. Honestly nobody wanted to be stuck somewhere late in the evening, either doing a bunch of paperwork or patrolling outside in the cold.

The girl’s heart pounded wildly against her chest as she managed to get into the bare hallway of the forensic department undetected. But instead of risking to open the door a crack wide and maybe get caught by her father, she walked past the room to the second one that followed. After carefully closing the door, the young woman breathed out in relief. Lucius Fox was not the first forensic scientist she met. Years ago, a man named ‘ _Edward Nygma_ ’ used to work here. Edward was a strange guy, but Corinna had made friends with him. After all, he was once there for dinner with his girlfriend. It was a kind of a double date. Edward Nygma with Kristen Kringle and her father James Gordon with Lee Thompkins. Corinna didn’t feel uncomfortable thanks to all those present, as they had included her quite well. But at some point, the friendship with Ed came to an end. The GCPD fired him and his girlfriend Kristen didn't show up neither. Her father had never explained to her what happened. He just kept repeating that it would be better this way and that she should forget Edward. However, before he suddenly disappeared from her life, she was able to spend a lot of time with him because she had indirectly become a part of the GCPD through her father. Edward noticed that Gordon didn't allow her to step anywhere near the forensic department, so the spectacle wearer showed her a way to get a tiny glimpse of the place. In the room she was staying at the moment, there was a small hole in the wall in front of her, sort of a crack that has not yet been discovered. Through this hole she couldn't see everything, but she could hear enough of the conversation that her father and Lucius were probably having. The place itself was a storage room, so she had to watch where she was stepping. Although she had turned on the light switch when she entered the small area, it was still relatively dark and also a bit musty.

“ _Can you see it?_ ” she heard the voice of Lucius. Curious, she knelt down in front of the crack, then closed her right eye to see better with her left one. She caught a glimpse of her father’s back standing next to Lucius in front of a table. Lucius seemed to be pointing his hand at something she wasn’t able to make out. The only thing she could spot through the rift were Lucius and her father and apparently a dead person on the table in front of them. The white sheet seemed to cover at least the lower part of the body.

“ _Oh my god – Ecco._ ” Definitely her father. He seemed to know the woman. However, Corinna never heard of a female named ‘ _Ecco_ ’ before. Gordon never mentioned her. Either she wasn’t important, or it wasn’t necessary to tell his daughter about her. Whatever it was he definitely had his reasons.

“ _Ecco?_ ” repeated his colleague.

“ _Yes, her name is Ecco … well it’s more of a cover name, I guess. Harvey and I had the pleasure to meet her yesterday. She is – was the assistant of Jeremiah Valeska. To be honest she didn’t seem sick, quite the contrary. What happened?_ ”

“ _I don’t know … but I do know the cause of death. You see these marks, right?_ ”

“ _Bite marks?_ ” To Corinna’s amazement, Jim sounded a little surprised, which was rather rare for someone like him. He had already seen a lot – what were some bite marks.

“ _Correct. But these aren’t normal bite marks … I guess. Only two teeth – probably the canines – came through the flesh. Therefore, this interesting distance from one point to the other one. The other teeth seem not to have penetrated the flesh of the victim, which is actually–_ “

_“–impossible?_ ” Gordon interrupted him. Corinna could tell from his voice that he brooded on the case, that he was probably searching for an answer. “ _And what exactly are you getting at, Lucius?_ ”

“ _Well … I left out one important detail. These two bite marks are the only abnormalities on her whole body. No further external forceful impact. Since she is still relatively young, I wanted to make sure she wasn't poisoned, and I came across something strange … our dead here – she – there isn’t a single drop of blood in her. There is nothing in her entire circulation, as if someone bled her dry – which I don’t assume. These two bite marks … they're not enough to get all the blood out of her body and yet …_ “

A huff followed. “ _Two bite marks, not a single drop of blood in her body – you're not trying to tell me that a vampire … that sounds absurd, don't you think?_ ”

“A vampire …” The girl whispered to herself and shook her head. She didn't believe in vampires nor werewolves, just like her father didn’t. The seventeen-year-old did find it grotesque that the forensic scientist hadn’t found anything else, but to blame a mythical creature didn't seem very professional to her – especially not for someone like Lucius.

“ _Not a vampire but maybe someone who wants us to believe that vampire exists._ ”

“ _I've seen things in Gotham, but … someone who pretends to be a vampire? Why is the lunatic showing up now, and where did he come from?_ ”

“ _These are very good questions, Captain – I'm afraid I don't know, but we cannot completely rule out the theory; absurd as it may seem. There are many mental cases walking through Gotham right now. We must be prepared for anything. Until then, I've been trying to identify our dead woman but since you know her already that wasn’t necessary.”_

“ _Thanks anyway, Lucius. I’ll pay tomorrow morning her former boss ‘Jeremiah Valeska’ a visit. Can’t believe that this nightmare won’t end._ ”

“ _I wonder how her perpetrator could have managed to bleed her out with just two bite marks._ ”

“ _I don’t know. Maybe Jeremiah Valeska has an answer for that._ ”

“ _Jeremiah Valeska,_ ” she murmured. He was the first suspect. The strange case awakened her curiosity. Corinna couldn’t understand how sick someone had to be to bleed someone dry and then make it look like it was a vampire. _Gruesome_. However, her dad would bring the suspect to justice. She believed in him.


End file.
